


A Study in Shadow

by Digitalwave



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Light Bondage, Other, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normalcy? Normalcy was boring. Normalcy was the death of spirit. Those moments spent teetering on the edge of the abyss? Those were the only times that he felt truly alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
